Separados
by ChaosOizys
Summary: Dean y Castiel no fueron felices y la familia no superó todo. Al nacer los gemelos Jack y Claire decidieron separarlos. Cass tomó a Jack y Dean se quedó con Claire. Los años y la distancia se encargaron de que los gemelos jamás supieran su origen pero el destino no puede ser evitado. El peligro inminente los reúne de nuevo y tendrán que enfrentar los problemas del pasado.
1. Prólogo

—Dean, yo…—empezó a pronunciar Cass.

—No digas nada —lo cortó Dean—. No quiero escuchar nada más del tema. Hemos tomado una decisión, y no me arrepentiré —le mintió. A Dean le dolía igual o más que a Cass. Había sido difícil para él aceptar la verdad, la derrota, el no haber podido salvar a su relación. Después de _tanto_ que pasaron juntos, el terminar su matrimonio era como si un hombre lobo le hubiera arrancado el corazón a la vez que un vampiro lo vaciaba de sangre.

—Si así lo quieres —respondió el ángel Castiel herido y con una furia en sus ojos digna de el cielo. _Intentaste todo_, se aseguró a sí mismo otra vez. Él de verdad lo intentó; intentó hablar con calma numerosas veces, pero como siempre, él y Dean terminaban discutiendo a gritos, y, a veces, hasta a golpes.

—Así lo quiero —dijo Dean.

—Chicos…—intentó intervenir Sam, pero fue parado por un grito femenino que provenía de la cocina del búnker.

El trío corrió a la cocina, y encontraron a Kelly parada sobre un charco de lo que parecía agua, y un vaso de vidrio que se rompió al ser tirado.

Castiel siendo él mismo como siempre, corrió hacia ella y le preguntó qué sucedía. —Mi fuente se acaba de romper —susurró atónita.

Y como si de un caso se tratara, los tres entraron en acción. Castiel corrió por la bolsa que tenían lista desde hace semanas mientras los hermanos cargaban a Kelly a pesar de las protestas de su parte. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en la cochera del búnker y dentro de la nueva mini van que habían comprado cuando se enteraron que serían gemelos. Dean iba al volante como era de costumbre, con Sam como su copiloto mientras Cass estaba en el asiento trasero bombardeando a Kelly de preguntas.

—Estoy bien, Cass, sólo son contracciones —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Déjala respirar —dijo Dean con un tono estresado.

—A diferencia de ti, a mí sí me importa el bienestar de los gemelos —espetó el ángel.

—Hijo de perra —murmuró por lo bajo Dean—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¿Podrían no hacer eso en este momento, chicos? —pidió Sam. Él había sido testigo de las peleas entre ambos que habían estado ocurriendo desde hace meses. Se sentía fatal porque había estado apoyándolos desde el comienzo y ver cómo terminaba el amor entre ellos lo partía en dos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —apoyó Kelly, quien estaba harta de verlos lastimarse entre ellos dos—. ¿Por favor? —preguntó cuando vio que ambos querían seguir discutiendo. Ambos miraron en diferentes direcciones y se guardaron los insultos que se querían gritar. La verdad era que ambos lo sentían y querían arreglar las cosas, pero también se tenían rencor por todas las cosas que pasaron entre ellos en el pasado y era difícil superarlas. Ninguno sabía que pasaría con ellos, pero ahora sólo podían dejar que el destino tomara su camino.

* * *

—No quiero discutir —dijo cansado Cass con Claire en brazos.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Dean en voz baja pues Kelly estaba durmiendo.

—No creo que podamos vivir ambos en el búnker sin discutir cada cinco minutos, y no creo que esa sea la manera correcta de criar a nuestros bebés. —Como había sido evidente que la relación no iba a funcionar hace una semana habían decidido que se separarían pero ambos vivirían en el búnker por los gemelos. Ese había sido el plan, pero ahora Castiel tenía otros en que pensar siendo padre.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó mientras sostenía y miraba fijamente a su hijo Jack.

—Sé que no puedo pedirte que te vayas del búnker porque es tu hogar y el de Sam, pero… Bueno, yo tampoco me quiero ir. He vivido aquí por años, también es mi hogar —confesó.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ahora tenemos que pensar en el bienestar de Jack y Claire.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo Dean.

—Sé que sonará loco, pero creo que cada uno debería quedarse con un bebé.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —frunció el ceño Dean.

—Me escuchaste.

—Sí, lo hice, y como dijiste, suena loco. No, suena más que loco, es demente. ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso? Te lo juro, Cass, que si llegas a…

—¿Lo ves? Esto es justo de lo que hablo. No podemos estar en la misma habitación sin empezar una discusión. Piénsalo, por favor. La manera en la que convivimos no es apropiada para criar de Claire y Jack. Ni tú ni yo queremos dejar a ambos gemelos, pero no podemos vivir ambos en el búnker.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué clase de padres seríamos si cada uno nos quedamos con un bebé? ¿Qué son? ¿Cosas con las que podemos hacer con ellas lo que queramos? ¡No!

—Sólo era una sugerencia.

—Además, ¿quién se iría? Como tu los has dicho, no somos capaces de vivir en el mismo hogar.

—Sam también vive ahí, así que lo más lógico es que yo me vaya.

—¿Y quién se quedaría con quien? —preguntó ahora más calmado. La idea de pronto ya no se le parecía tan loca. No era la más bonita pero hasta ahora era la mejor opción que tenían.

—Podemos meter dos papelitos en un vaso con sus nombres.

—¿En serio? —preguntó irritado Dean.

—¿Quieres ser tú quien le diga algún día a uno de ellos que tú decidiste a quien preferías?

—¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué pensarán del otro porque los separamos?

—Siempre se podrán ver.

—¿Y si…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si no les decimos? —susurró Dean con los ojos cerrados. No podía creer que estaba pensando seriamente en hacer esta locura. Y si lo hacían, no podría vivir sabiendo que su otro hijo probablemente pensaría que lo había abandonado, o que escogió un favorito como dijo Cass.

—¿Quieres ocultarles la verdad? ¿Cómo haríamos eso? Toda la comunidad de Hunters sabe sobre nosotros, no funcionaría porque alguien terminaría diciéndoles.

Con una sonrisa torcida dijo: —Somos Dean y Castiel Winchester, dos de los más respetados Hunters. Hemos vencido a todo lo que el destino nos ha arrojado, y seguimos aquí. Ellos saben mejor que meterse con nosotros, sólo hay que dar un par de amenazas y los años se encargaran del resto.

—Está bien. Entonces… ¿cómo decidiremos?

Dean se levantó silenciosamente sosteniendo a Jack con un solo brazo y tomó una pluma y servilleta que había en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Kelly. La partió en dos y escribió con una escritura desordenada y en mayúsculas el nombre de ambos en cada pedazo. Los dobló y metió en el vaso que le ofreció Cass. Lo sacudió y se lo ofreció a él. Con el alma en pedazos y sin respirar, el ángel metió su mano para tomar uno de los papelitos. Lo sacó y lo abrió. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

**_JACK_**, leía el papel. Tendría que dejar a Claire. No sería parte de su vida. Jamás la vería crecer. Dean levantó su vista nublosa por las ganas de llorar. Se quedaría con Claire, pero perdería a Jack. Perdería la oportunidad de criar a su hijo.

Ambos lamentaron haber tomado esa decisión, pero la decisión estaba hecha y no había nada que hacer ahora. Sabían que era la mejor decisión para todos, aún si les rompía el corazón a ambos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos cambiaron a los bebés durmientes y se miraron una última vez. El dolor y amargura estaba ahí, pero también había amor y tristeza ante la inminente separación.

Sosteniendo a Jack que sólo tenía tres días de nacido, Castiel desapareció como sólo los ángeles hacían llevándose al mayor de los gemelos. Con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, Dean salió de la habitación de Kelly y entró a una vacía que pronto se convertiría en la suya, pues la anterior era un recordatorio de Cass.


	2. Capítulo 1

**JACK**

«_Vendras ala fietsa?_» leía el mensaje de Miranda. Había fiesta en casa de Leo, pero nunca disfrutaba realmente de las fiestas en general.

«_No lo creo, stoy casrigado_» respondí con una mentira. Papá había ido a comprar comida para la semana y yo había optado por quedarme en casa. Tenía que estudiar y prepararme para los exámenes SAT*****.

Me levanté de la cama frustrado por no entender el tema que estaba estudiando y me dirigí a la cocina. Tomé el cereal de galletas que a papá no le gustaba que comiera y me serví tanto me cupo en el plato. Con una sonrisa caminé a la sala y puse _Scooby-Doo_.

—La vida es corta —me dije a mi mismo y estaba disfrutando de mi cena cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la entrada. Bajé el volumen de la televisión e intenté no hacer ruido. La verdad era que no me sentía con ánimos de convivir con personas en este momento, así que pretendí que no había nadie en casa.

Ese alguien empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza y fruncí el sueño. Era tarde y casi no recibíamos visitas así que me extrañé. Me paré descalzo y caminé de puntillas a la ventana que dejaba ver la puerta frontera y moví la cortina sólo un poco para hechar un vistazo. Parado afuera se encontraba el señor Chesterfield, nuestro vecino de cuarenta que casi nunca se encontraba en casa.

—Vamos, pequeño ángel, no querrás que arruine tan bonita puerta —amenazó y momentos después pateó la puerta hasta derrumbarla—. Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Jack Novak, el hijo de _Jimmy Novak_. —Su mirada era maliciosa y su voz sólo transmitía maldad—. Ahora, pequeño humano, ¿dónde está tu padre? —preguntó y sus ojos se pusieron negros en su totalidad haciéndolo parecer demoníaco e inhumano. Esto no podía estar pasando, _tenía_ que estar soñando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí escaleras arriba y cerré la puerta de mi habitación y saqué mi teléfono. Podía escucharlo reír mientras subía las escaleras. Marqué al 911 y me metí al armario.

—No te puedes esconder de mí, niño. Prometo matarte rápido si sales ahora —dijo con diversión.

—_Nueve uno uno, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_ —preguntó la voz de la operadora.

—Mi vecino… —comencé a explicar pero en ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió en par y el señor Chesterfield con esos ojos negros me miró y dijo—: Te encontré.

Arrancó el teléfono de mi mano y colgó la llamada. Lo miré con terror y él sólo me dio una sonrisa burlona que denotaba desprecio. Se arrojó hacia mí y sólo pude cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos. Grité al sentir un dolor ardiente que me resultaba insoportable. Pensé que iba a morir hasta que a través de mis ojos una luz cegadora y potente nos iluminó. El peso de mi vecino de esfumó así que abrí un poco los ojos e intenté ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella luz que me salvó perdió intensidad poco a poco y al fin pude ver lo que estaba pasando. Papá estaba parado en mi habitación, y sentí alivio hasta que miré con claridad otros detalles. Sus ojos no eran del mismo azul, estos lucían brillantes y poderosos; sus ojos no eran lo que más me llamó la atención, era el hecho de que la habitación había perdido cualquier iluminación y una luz blanca pura lo rodeaba, y en las paredes se veía la silueta de unas alas majestuosas como si de un ángel se tratarán. El señor Chesterfield estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de la pared y no pude encontrar una respuesta lógica. Parecía que hubiera sido arrojado contra ella, pero estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Papá estaba inmóvil y él no tenía la fuerza para arrojarlo tan grande distancia.

Nuestro vecino se paró y pude ver la sangre correr por su sien. Con una mano tocó la sangre y se miró los dedos manchados en ella—. Veo que aún tienes un poco de la fuerza de un ángel, a pesar de no ser uno por años —le escupió y de su camisa de manga larga sacó una daga puntiaguda y plateada—. Veamos cuanta fuerza tienes —le dijo y se lanzó a él.

Con la velocidad de un rayo papá sacó una daga igual a la de él de la gabardina que siempre vestía al salir y lo esquivó. Los golpes volaron mientras intentaban acuchillar al otro en un lugar crítico. El señor Chesterfield logró quitarle la daga y alzó el brazo que sostenía la suya para bajarla con una fuerza que no debería tener a su edad. Temí por mi padre y me imaginé lo peor pero papá bloqueó su ataque y con la palma de su mano tocó su frente. Sus ojos tomaron aquel color azul electrizante que parecía viajar hasta su mano. La luz viajó a través de ella y dentro del señor Chesterfield. Su cuerpo parecía no ser capaz de contenerla y brotaba de sus ojos, nariz, y boca como si tratara de escapar. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo cayó al suelo y supe que estaba muerto.

—¿Papá? —susurré mirándolo con un poco de miedo. ¿En serio era mi padre?

—¡Jack! —exclamó y cualquier rastro de la luz desapareció mientras corría hacia mí.

* * *

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué era el señor Chesterfield? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¡lo has matado! ¿Por qué cambiaron tus ojos?, ¿y… las alas?, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —Lo bombardeé de preguntas mientras nos metíamos en el carro.

—Prometo explicarte todo, Jack, pero ahora debo hacer algo. Necesito que guardes silencio mientras hago preguntas, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente a la vez que encendía el coche. Asentí con la cabeza y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Conducimos por media hora hasta que llegamos a una cantina y nos estacionamos. Sin decir palabra alguna de bajó del carro y yo lo seguí rápidamente. Dudé en si me dejarían entrar porque sólo tenía dieciocho años así que no tenía edad para beber legalmente. Papá pareció no darle importancia y caminó con determinación a la entrada del establecimiento. No había guardia de seguridad así que entré sin problema alguno pero en el momento que la primera persona nos vio y le advirtió a su amigo un silencio cayó en el bar.

Jamás había conocido a alguien dentro de la cantina pero todos nos miraban. No, miraban a mi papá. Los susurros no tardaron en hacerse presentes pero papá sólo seguía caminando mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Cuando las personas terminaban de verlo con mirada incrédula pasaban sus miradas a mí y esa incredulidad sólo aumentaba. Me veían y lucía como si hicieran una conexión en su cabeza. Empecé a sentirme incómodo hasta que topé con papá que se había detenido en frente de una mujer y un hombre afroamericanos que tenían rasgos similares, y asumí que eran hermanos.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que el ángel Castiel dejara el retiro, mucho menos que acudiría a nosotros —dijo el hombre antes de tomar un trago de su bebida. _¿El ángel Castiel?_, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—No tenía planes de hacerlo pero he sido atacado en mi propia casa por un demonio —explicó papá al extraño y sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. ¿_Ángeles_?, ¿_demonios_?, ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando? —Jack, déjanos por favor —pidió.

—¿A dónde quieres que vaya? —pregunté.

—Jack, por favor —rogó y le hice caso.

Caminé hasta la máquina de juegos que se encontraba en una esquina con varias miradas siguiéndome. Saqué un par de monedas que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón de esa mañana y las introduje en la máquina de Pac-Man. Un señor que lucía de treinta caminó a mí con una cerveza en su mano al igual que la mitad de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

—¿Tú eres el hijo de Castiel? —preguntó. ¿Castiel?, ¿quién era ese Castiel que todos parecían conocer?

—¿Castiel? —dije en confusión —. Mi padre se llama Jimmy, no sé de quien me está hablando, señor —respondí su pregunta en tono calmado. Yo no era el único que no entendía nos situación, porque el señor frunció el ceño y miró con confusión entre mi papá y yo.

—Conseguí lo que necesitaba, ya podemos irnos —me informó papá y con un asentimiento saludó a el extraño. Colocó su mano en mi espalda y me dirigió a la salida hasta el auto.

—¿Papá…? —intenté preguntar una vez más.

—Aún no, Jack —fue su única respuesta y callé.

* * *

Condujo hasta un motel donde rentó una habitación bajo el nombre de Eddie Keller con una tarjeta de crédito con ese nombre. Sentí como si mis ojos se fueran a salir, ¡¿qué rayos hacia papá con una tarjeta de crédito falsa?! Intenté ocultar el miedo a ser descubiertos y no dije nada hasta entrar en la habitación 208.

—¡¿Eddie Keller?! —exploté —. ¿Qué está pasando? —le supliqué por la respuesta.

—Siéntate, te lo explicaré todo.

Y lo hizo.

* * *

—Así que eres una especie de... no sé, ¿ángel cazafantasmas? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Cazafantasmas es algo ofensivo para lo que esta comunidad hace. Te he dicho que cazamos más que fantasmas, como vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios...

—O sea, ¿todo lo que sea sobrenatural?

—Exacto.

—Y... —cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de decir—. Y tú eres un ángel —lo miré y me pregunté si papá había perdido la cabeza. Quiero decir, lo que había pasado en casa era de locos, pero ¿ángeles y demonios? Papá asintió con la cabeza y me miró apenado—. Si todo esto es cierto, ¡¿por qué me lo ocultarías?! ¿Qué más me has ocultado, papá? —cuestioné bajando mi tono de voz.

—Jack, todo lo hice para protegerte —se excusó, y no sabía que pensar. Él siempre me enseñó que las mentiras no eran buenas y la verdad era mejor sin importar cuanto doliera, pero ahora ese mismo hombre me estaba confesando haberme mentido mi vida entera—. Jack, este trabajo, esta vida... La seguridad no es algo que puedes garantizar, no puedes tener una vida normal porque los monstruos siempre están detrás de ti, la muerte de un ser querido es algo común, y sólo hay una manera de que esto termine... una muerte dolorosa—intentó hacerme entender.

Me sentía traicionado, mi papá me había mentido sobre su verdadera identidad y el mundo oculto del cual casi nadie sabía. Me hizo creer que todo era normal, pero las cosas no eran así. Aún así, pude entender porqué lo hizo. Casi terminé muerto por el simple hecho de ser su hijo, pero y si hubiera sido criado en esta vida...— Está bien, papá, comprendo porque lo hiciste. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que estuvo mal, y si me hubieras dicho, si hubiera crecido como Hunter... Yo, no sé, me habría podido defender cuando ese demonio me atacó —dije en tono normal.

—Jack, no me arrepiento de haberte dado una infancia normal, y no te pediré disculpas por eso —dijo intentando mantener el enojo a raya y volví a fruncir el ceño. A este paso tendría que inyectarme Botox, porque desde que descubrí la verdad no hacia más que fruncir el ceño—. No me hagas esa cara, Jack Jack, —usó su apodo para mí desde la infancia—, es que, no sé cómo hacerte entender lo que hice.

—Papá, lo entiendo, pero...

—No, no lo entiendes —me cortó—. Yo... Conocí a dos chicos, ellos fueron criados en esta vida. Bueno, el menor lo fue. El hermano mayor tuvo unos pocos años siendo un niño normal, pero todo cambió cuando su madre murió —comenzó a contarme—. Fue asesinada por un demonio, y su padre se obsesionó en encontrar al responsable y hacerlo pagar. Vivían de ciudad en ciudad, durmiendo en moteles sin saber nada de él por días. El mayor prácticamente crió a su hermanito; con una mano sostenía la de su hermano fuertemente y con la otra sostenía un arma a sus nueve años. Jack, si tu supieras el daño que les causó la vida como Hunters... —en su mirada sólo había profunda tristeza—. Su idea del Cielo era ser personas comunes. No quería eso para ti.

Suspiré y decidí dejarlo pasar. Él sólo quería protegerme, y no podía reclamarle—. Papá...

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama donde se sentó.

—¿Qué... Qué hay de mi madre? —dije con dificultad. El tema de mi madre biológica sólo había sido tocado cuando era un niño y no me dio muchos detalles —. ¿Era una Hunter? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—No, no lo era. Sabía la verdad sobre el mundo pero jamás tocó un arma. —Me miró apenado porque incluso mi madre sabía de este mundo extraño y yo no —. Bueno, es hora de dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Bueno, conseguí información sobre unos demonios que tal vez sepan porque fuimos atacados —contestó mientras se quitaba su gabardina para acostarse a dormir en una de las dos cama de la habitación.

—¿Y me llevarás contigo? —pregunté incrédulo mientras me quitaba los zapatos. Me mintió toda mi vida para evitar que supiera la verdad y ahora me llevaría con él a interrogar demonios.

—Ya no eres un niño, y tengo la sensación que algo se avecina. Tienes que estar preparado, y espero que esto te enseñé que ser un Hunter no es tan genial como lo piensas —me respondió acostándose.

—¿Papá? —lo llamé y me respondió con un sonido de que me estaba prestando atención—. ¿Cómo se llamaban esos chicos que conociste? —Por la manera en la que habló de ellos parecía que fue íntimo con ambos hermanos.

Me miró por un momento y suspiró—. Sam y Dean Winchester —y apagó la lámpara.

No sabía si todo era un sueño loco del cual despertaría pronto, pero en realidad esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Mi vida era genial y la amaba, pero este nuevo mundo era fascinante y seductor en cierta manera que me hacia querer lanzarme en él sin pensarlo.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué pasó, Jack Jack? Ya duérmete, es tarde —me respondió desde su cama.

—¿Los ángeles tienen, tú sabes...? ¿Cómo le hacen para tener sexo? Quiero decir, pobre de mi madre... —Me arrojó una almohada y sólo pude reír a carcajadas. Mi vida ya no era la misma e iba a cambiar radicalmente, pero sabía que al final algo bueno saldría de todo esto.

* * *

**Los SAT son exámenes tomados por estudiantes en Estados Unidos cuyos resultados son enviados a las universidades para las admisiones.**


End file.
